Hang Over
by hinatachan404
Summary: Sequel to WHAAAT! -kurapika wakes up feeling sick and finds out something very surprising about the previous night, and Mito gets an early morning phone call.


HANG OVER

Hina: ehehe, I had a couple of requests for a sequel, so I'm going to do it~ this is the sequel to WHAAAT?! And I hope you enjoy it!

Kura: here we go again…-.-''

xXx

''Uuuuuuuugh…'' Kurapika moaned, tilting his head away from the light cascading in through his window.

''Ah, you're finally awake.'' Came a familiar voice from beside the kuruta's bed, making the blonde jolt up out of his laying position, only to end up holding his head and moaning again.

''Leo…rio? What happened?'' he asked, not having the slightest recollection of the night before, except something about Basho wanting to get some drinks.

The doctor chuckled, a thoroughly annoying sound, then spoke, his voice on the verge of breaking from all of the concealed humor.

''you got drunk. Very, very drunk.'' Leorio explained, setting a tray onto the bedside table. It contained a glass of water and what looked like a sandwich.

''Drunk? But…I don't drink… '' Kurapika countered, scrunching his eyebrows together in a look of confusion mixed with pain.

''Well, you did last night. And made quite the fool of yourself apparently…'' Leorio said, almost laughing.

Kurapika moaned again, covering his eyes with his palms.

'' What did I do?'' he asked, swinging his legs over the sides of the bed, stuck his toes into his bedroom shoes and walked out of the room, holding his head.

Leorio laughed and strode behind him, recapping the events of the previous night, as Kurapika poured himself a coup of coffee, and sat down, stirring the creamer into it.

By the end of the story Kurapika's eyes were huge and flashing scarlet on and off in embarrassment.

''I did whaaat?!'' he shrieked, eyes fully scarlet now, and he rushed to his phone, disregarding the pain in his head.

xXx

Mito rolled over in her bed, slapping the alarm clock beside her. When it didn't stop ringing, she looked up and realized it was her cell phone going off.

''oooh….Kurapika…'' she said, dreading the call that was about to happen.

''Hello.'' She said, annoyance evident in her voice.

''Mito-san! It-it's Kurapika….um…I…um…I don't know how to start this…'' the teen stumbled over his words, obviously guilty and embarrassed about the previous night.

''Mito-san, I apologize, I-I'm…I'm so very sorry about my conduct last night, I-I won't come back, I understand that you wouldn't want that situation again, I just wanted you to know that I apologize, and I can't even fathom what was going through my head, I can't even remember it…'' the blonde rambled, his voice getting quieter as the one-sided conversation went on.

''Kurapika…you don't have to stay away from this house. But I never._ EVER_ want you to come here drunk again. I hope you understand that.'' She said, sitting up.

''Yes Mito-san, I do, honestly, with the way I feel this morning, I never ever want to drink again…ever…'' the blonde explained and for the first time Mito heard the gruff sound to his voice, as if he had a cold and was losing his voice.

To that, Mito smiled.

''Why don't you come over here for today? I'll give you an old family remedy for hang over's, it really does help too. We did own a bar, after all.''

''Oh, thank you Mito-san, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am!'' the young Kuruta said into the phone, gratitude coloring his words.

xXx

''Here you go, Kurapika.'' Mito said, handing Kurapika a glass of green liquid the consistency of a slushy.

Kurapika blinked and swallowed slowly, obviously trying to fight down nausea.

''I know, It's gross, but it works. You have to drink it all in one sip though, just chug it.'' Mito said, smiling warmly at the blonde.

She saw Kurapika's jaw clench, then he brought the glass to his lips and downed the entire this, squeezing his eyes shut. When he was done, he gagged, covering his mouth, eyes still shut, and Mito couldn't hold in her laughter.

The teen looked up at her, still gagging slightly.

''You..you…didn't drink…a home remedy…you just drank… a bunch of…old leftovers from last night's dinner!'' Mito gasped between laughs, relishing the look on the Kuruta's face.

Kurapika didn't say anything, just gagged again, and ran to the bathroom, covering his mouth.

''I told you, you haven't known Mito as long as I have…'' Gon said, sweat dripping down his forehead, he was sitting next to Killua, who's face was filled with amazement.

''Don't mess with her, you'll regret it…'' Gon said in the same tone as Kurapika's gags were heard throughout the house.

xXx

Ten minutes later…

''Well, I guess I deserved that…'' Kurapika said as Mito handed him a glass of water. ''Do I have to worry about this one, Mito-san?'' he asked, a smile on his face.

''No, and I'll go and get you the _real_ home remedy now.'' Mito said, smiling back at him.

''Thank you Mito-san…'' the small Kuruta mumbled, still feeling a bit nauseous from the _slushy_.

Once Mito had left, Kurapika looked over at Gon, who looked embarrassed, and Killua, who looked terrified.

''I think you're right Gon, we definitely _don't _know what Mito-san is capable of…and I never want to find out again…'' Kurapika said, gaining a grunt in response.

He looked out the window at the busy street, sighing.

'_This is what I remember family feeling like…' _he thought, smiling.

xXx

Hina: …so, I kinda like this, but I don't think it flowed very well at all, but, I'm not that good at humor, so, whatcha gonna do?

Kurapika: don't hate me because I'm beautiful Mito-saaaaan!

Mito:…He's drunk again, isn't he?

Leo: yeah…we need to keep him away from Basho…

Hina: -.-'' aaaaanyways….please leave a review, and thank you for reading!


End file.
